Forever
by strawberryblondexoxo
Summary: Spencer and Wren are secretly fooling around behind Melissa's back, but when Melissa and Wren announce they're moving to London Spencer is heartbroken. She moves on with Toby, but when they return a year later old feelings and problems resurface and Spencer remembers how they were once forever. EQUAL amounts of Spoby and Wrencer :) Hope you enjoy! The 4 girls friendship is included
1. Chapter 1

_**Forever, Spencer and Wren, Spencer and Toby, Melissa and Wren fanfiction**_

"You and I, we're forever," he whispered, dangerously close to my neck. I spun on my heels and looked into his chocolate eyes. There was no doubt, no lies between us. We were just Spencer and Wren and Wren and Spencer. No complications. At least that's how it used to be.

I responded by pressing my lips against his and his slender hands wrapped around my waist as we deepened the kiss.

"SPENCER!" Melissa yelled, bratty as usual.

"Just ignore her," Wren murmured into the kiss and we continued. He gently pushed me against the wall and started leaving a trail of kisses down my neck.

"What the…" Melissa said and Wren and I separated as soon as we could. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, and started going up the stairs. Wren winked as I scuttled into my room. I couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"What were you guys doing?" Melissa asked.

"Nothing much, just talking," Wren lied.

"Sure? Okay that's good, I thought I saw something, but I guess not," Melissa said casually and the tension in the room left.

"Yeah," Wren said, and took Melissa's hand as he led her to sit on the couch and have a drink.

I wish we could do that. I wish he could hold my hand and take me to dinner. Melissa took it all for granted, but I didn't. Wren and I were meant for each other. We were forever. He even said so himself, he just needed to get out of his relationship with my sister.

Honestly, I was the worst sister ever. Her fiancé cheated on her with me, and when she gave him [Wren] another chance, we just did it again. We were unstoppable.

Later that day

"Spence? Can you come down for a second?"

"Hey Mel, what's up?"

"We have some news," she said and glanced half nervously and half excitedly at Wren who gave me an apologetic look.

"WE'RE MOVING TO LONDON TOGETHER!" They both screamed.

"Ya-ay!" I said, pretending to be ecstatic, but I felt like my heart had been shattered into a million pieces.

"I know!" they gushed.

"Okay, well I'll let you two have some alone time." I said.

"No, come stay with us!"

"Seriously, I have a lot of homework but have fun!" I assured them and ran upstairs. I couldn't be with Wren anymore. I couldn't see him. This was just great. Everything had been going so great with Wren and Melissa, and now it was going to be ruined. I knew it wouldn't have lasted long anyways, but still. Tears started streaming down my face and I fell back on my bed.

"_You and I, we're forever, forever, forever," echoed through my head as I heard them laughing and joking downstairs. _

Life wasn't fair.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forever, Spencer and Wren, Spencer and Toby, Melissa and Wren fanfiction**_

Spencer's Point of View

ONE YEAR LATER

"I love you," Toby whispered in my ear and I grinned.

"I love you more," I replied and laid my head against his chest. I felt a pang of electricity run through me. Around six months ago, I would have groaned at hearing all this lovesick talk, but now there's nothing I love more. I had had my fair share of guys; Alex, Ian, and many more, but none of them made me feel like Toby did. Except Wren. My mood darkened, but I tried to ignore it, Toby was _so _much better than that old geez.

"Stay for dinner? I can make you my signature gourmet peanut butter and jelly sandwiches!" Toby asked and it took every ounce in my body to say no,

"Sorry, I can't! I have to be home for 'family Sunday dinner', which consists of me and my mom until she gets a phone call." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Spence!"

"If you came with me, it would be way more interesting!"

"I would, but I'm not sure your parents would appreciate that."

"Please? I would appreciate it! And my mom and dad love you!" I begged.

"Okay."

AT SPENCER'S HOUSE 

I sat next to Toby and across from my mom, and watched as Toby and my mom engaged in polite conversation. I stuck my fork into my peas and glared at my mom, waiting for her to get the hint. RING! RING! _Finally!_

"Hello?" my mom answered.

"Oh, hi Jordan, give me one second!" she said and whispered to Toby "Sorry, clients. See you later, it was wonderful to catch up with you!" and left the room.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I have the perfect idea in mind," Toby said sexily and attacked my lips. It soon got heated and his hand slid up my shirt as I tugged on the hem of his shirt.

Suddenly we heard someone clear their throat.


End file.
